


A Holly Jolly Prison Break

by Zhana



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko isn't very smart, F/F, I still don't have any idea what I'm doing, Secret Santa, but her heart's in the right place, usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: Akko's favorite teacher seems a bit too down for Christmas, and she's not gonna let it stand!





	1. Prison Break?

**Author's Note:**

> LWA Secret Santa Gift for Mikatchu. Prompt "should make me feel the Christmas Spirit."  
> I'm sorry in advance that I had no idea how to achieve this, so here's this crock instead.

Night Fall volume 12; a perennial classic piece of Christmas literature. At least, that was Lotte Jansson's opinion on the matter, should anyone ask. It was her absolute favorite to curl up with during the winter holiday season. Groaning in faint discomfort, she took a sip of the steamy mug of hot chocolate she was nursing as she flipped through the pages, thankful for the relief it granted from the slight tickle in her throat. What luck, coming down with something when Christmas was right around the corner; she really hoped that she'd be feeling better soon, and not any worse. She'd been hoping to sing with some spirits on the big day, and she couldn't do that with a sore throat!

Glancing down from her top bunk, she saw Sucy sitting at her desk by the window, running one of her experiments as usual. Her manner was a bit odd though; compared to the usual glee with which she mixed her poisons, she seemed oddly focused on her current task. Her pink-haired roommate been hunched over her supplies, dutifully working away at her materials since they'd returned to the room from getting some supplies for Lotte to deal with her throat. Whatever Sucy was brewing up, Lotte hoped she wouldn't test it on Akko; at least not immediately. Two roommates sick on Christmas would be even worse, _especially_ if one were Akko...

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, but it seemed just thinking was enough as not a second later both Lotte and Sucy's attention was brought to their door being slammed open by an almost abnormally excited Akko.

"YOU GUYS, WE'RE GONNA PLAN A CHRISTMAS PRISON BREAK!"

* * *

 

Prison wasn't that bad, Croix had to admit. She'd gotten sentenced to a reasonably comfortable correctional facility, after it was judged that she was genuinely remorseful for her actions; even allowed plenty of material to keep up with the theoretical portions of her research. It would be another couple years at least before she was up for parole, but the wait didn't seem that dreadful. Keeping to the restrictions they would undoubtedly place on her and her research once she was out, that remained to be seen, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

It was peaceful, in a way. Just her and her research in a tiny cell. Like college. As if just to prove her wrong, she was drawn from the latest tome to hold her attention by a knock at her door.

"Meridies! You've got visitors," a guard barked at her from outside her cell.

Croix frowned at that. Chariot had just come by only a couple days ago, so it couldn't have been her again so soon. No one else sprang to mind that could possibly _want_ to visit her. And visitor _s_? Plural? That was curious. Part of her wanted to tell the guard to just send whoever it was away and leave her alone, but her curiosity as to just who had requested her time won out.

Just about the last people she'd expected to find waiting for her out in the visitation hall were three of her former students. But there they were, Akko, Lotte and Sucy, sitting at a table together as a guard led her into the large, open room. There were many questions swirling around inside her head at the sight, but the first one she felt compelled to ask was...

"What are you wearing?"

She was referring to Akko, who had eschewed the purple cape that was standard outerwear for the Luna Nova uniform, in favor of a red one with fluffy white trim. The girl she'd addressed perked up from the conversation she'd been having with her friends; the little ponytail she tied some of her hair into bouncing as she leapt up, waving excitedly to her former teacher.

"Croix! We're here to bust you out!" Akko shouted gleefully; immediately drawing the concern of several other groups visiting inmates, along with the guards posted around the room.

Lotte immediately scrambled to pull Akko back down into her seat, clamping a hand over her mouth as she turned around to address each of the guards, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! My friend has an awful, inappropriate sense of humor! I'm really sorry about her!" This seemed to alleviate at least some of the concern as she sat back down too, hissing at Akko, "You can't just say things like that!"

"So... what are you three doing here?" Croix asked, taking a seat across from them, watching Lotte remove her hand from Akko's mouth, revealing a pout from all the admonishment.

That pout quickly morphed to a devious grin as she whispered to Croix, "We're here to break you out!"

Lotte sighed, Sucy snickered, and Croix just blinked, staring back at the teen blankly, "Akko, I'm not going to do that," Akko opened her mouth to protest, but Croix quickly continued, cutting her off, "I'm lucky I wasn't given a harsher sentence for all that I did, and almost caused, am allowed a surprising degree of freedom, and I'm hopeful of getting paroled sooner than later. I'm not going to risk that for..." she trailed off, brow furrowing in thought, "Why'd you even come up with this?"

"Oh. Right, well..."

* * *

 

Chariot sighed as she wandered back into her room, setting a half-empty cake container off on the counter as she began preparing some tea. She'd had a lovely visit with Croix, all things considered, but she was already missing her; a feeling of melancholy setting in as she knew it would be a while before her next visit. Well, more time to work on her baking at least; Croix had seemed pleased with her latest concoction, but Chariot knew she could still do better. Though maybe she was too hard on herself, and could use a second objective opinion.

Right on cue, she flinched as her door was thrown open with a loud cry of, "Chariot!" as Akko stormed into her room.

"Good evening, Akko," Chariot greeted, smiling a bit tiredly as she poured a couple cups of tea, offering one out to her protégé.

"Evenin'!" Akko replied, taking the offered cup, "How was your visit with Croix?"

"Good, good, it was nice to see her again," Chariot replied, sipping her own tea.

"That's good! So did she..." Akko shifted to one side, looking around Chariot to the container on her counter, "did she like your cake?"

Chariot chuckled softly, setting her cup down to pick up the container, "Would you like to try some for yourself?"

"Yes!" Akko replied eagerly, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Smiling warmly, Chariot cut a slice of cake, offering it to Akko along with a small fork. Her student gleefully devoured the baked treat, humming pleasantly all the while. It had become something of a ritual in recent days; she would bake a cake to take with her when she visited Croix in jail. Obviously there usually wasn't enough time for her to eat the entire thing, so she'd let Akko have the rest once she got back to Luna Nova.

"So? How is it?"

"Mmm, rehrygud," Akko answered through a mouthful of cake, continuing after she'd swallowed, "You're getting really good at these!"

"Thank you, Akko, makes me a bit more confident that Croix's enjoying them too," the girl nodded vigorously as she continued devouring her current slice - the first of many, Chariot was sure, "So, how goes preparations for the Christmas party?"

Akko mumbled something unintelligible with her mouth full of cake again, swallowing before continuing once she realized how indecipherable she sounded, "It's really coming together! I got to help with planning some of the desserts today!"

"Help plan, or taste test everyone else's treats too?" Chariot asked knowingly.

Akko laughed weakly, grinning sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, "We~ll... I guess there was a reason that Diana came and dragged me off to help set up the big tree in the courtyard part way through..."

Chariot laughed softly at the admission, able to perfectly picture Diana quite literally dragging Akko out of the kitchens by her hood; a few stray pastries yet clutched in Akko's arms. Returning her focus to the present, she blinked when she noticed Akko gazing at her rather intently.

"Is everything alright, Akko?"

"That's what I was gonna ask," Akko replied, frowning as she narrowed her eyes in thought, "You seem kinda... down."

Again, Chariot blinked in surprise, before smiling softly at Akko, "I'm fine, Akko, thank you for your concern," she told her, letting out a sigh, "I suppose I just... miss Croix. I-I know I just saw her! And will again, it's just..." she trailed off, not really even sure of what she was saying.

Akko kept up her intent stare all the while as silence hung between them, before suddenly standing up, "Alright! I got it!" she declared, setting her plate down before bolting for the door, "I'll see you later Chariot, Merry Christmas!"

Chariot just stared at the door as Akko disappeared with a wave, wondering what exactly just happened.

* * *

 

"And that's why I'm here! You're gonna be Chariot's Christmas present!" Akko finished explaining herself.

Croix had a hand plastered over her face. This served the dual purpose of showing her exasperation with this insane teenager, and hiding the blush warming her cheeks. It was flattering, really, hearing that Chariot apparently missed her that much. But that didn't mean this was anything other than lunacy. She drew her hand far enough down her face to expose her eyes, letting her shoot a glare at Akko.

"Alright, let's just say, for the sake of argument, that I thought any of this was a good idea. What, exactly, is was your plan?"

Akko opened her mouth, beaming with energy. Which quickly diminished as she very clearly had not thought of any sort of escape plan, "Magic?"

Croix sank her eyes back into her hand with a weary groan, "Akko, this is a _magic_ prison. The guards are all trained witches and wizards. You are a student."

"And not a very good one at that," Sucy chimed in, grinning toothily when Akko glared at her.

"Listen, Akko, I appreciate the thought; I'd love to see Chariot again. But first of all, a prison break is a horrendous idea in every conceivable way. And second, you'd probably have an easier time convincing the warden to give me a temporary licence than breaking me out."

"What's a temporary licence?" Akko asked, tipping her head to one side.

"A licence is what they call conditions for a parole," Lotte explained, "temporary being such a set for a short-term leave."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Akko declared, standing up, pumping her arm in the air.

Croix could only look on, dumb-struck, "What."

"You two head back first and get things ready!" Akko told her roommates, "Operation: Merry Shiny Christmas will continue as planned!"

Croix watched as the girl bolted right out of the visitation hall, Sucy and Lotte saying their farewells to her before following her out; Lotte taking a moment to again apologize to the guards.

* * *

 

Roughly two hours later, Croix was standing beside Akko, outside the prison gates. On her opposite side meanwhile, was one Miranda Holbrooke, Luna Nova's diminutive headmistress.

"...okay, _how_?" Croix asked, glancing to the student at her right.

"Christmas miracle?" Akko offered with a shrug.

"And what are you doing here?" Croix looked to the teacher on her left.

"Oh, I was actually coming to visit you myself, and happened to run into Miss Kagari here; rushing down the halls like an escaped convict," Holbrooke answered with a simple smile.

"She helped me convince the warden to grant you a temporary licence!" Akko explained.

" _Why_?" Croix asked pointedly.

"Christmas miracle?" Holbrooke answered, smiling up at her still.

"...I guess I'm not really in a position to complain," Croix finally gave up, letting out her pent up worries with a deep sigh.

"Alright, now-!" Akko took out her wand, the tip flashing green as she swung it at the ground. In a burst of smoke, an oversized gift box appeared in front of the three, "Get in the box!"

"...what-"

* * *

 

"Ah, Sucy, Lotte."

The two paused in their tracks, arms loaded with boxes of supplies, turning to face who had addressed them.

"Oh, h-hi Diana, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lotte," she replied, nodding to the bespectacled girl politely, "I was wondering if either of you had seen Akko? I haven't seen her since yesterday evening."

"Have you checked your closet?" Sucy let out a groan when her teasing was met with an elbow to her arm from Lotte.

"We were out uh... running an errand with her!" Lotte answered.

"An errand?" Diana asked, sounding curious, "What sort of errand?"

"Oh, umm... y-you know, for uh... a Christmas surprise?" Lotte answered frantically, letting out a small fit of coughs as she got flustered.

"Christmas surprise?" Diana repeated, her curiosity growing, though slightly tempered by concern, "And are you feeling alright, Lotte?"

"Yes, just a tickle in my throat, hopefully it'll go away soon."

"You should take it easy; want me to take one of your boxes?" Sucy offered.

"I'm fine Sucy. Anyway, we should get going, bye Diana," Lotte gave a nod before turning, continuing down the hall seeming in an odd rush; Sucy following behind her more languidly.

Diana stared after the two curiously for a moment longer, wondering just what this surprise they were helping with could be. Not one to clandestinely spy on others to sate her curiosity, she turned to continue her original search; just in time to see her target walking through the main foyer. Her relief at seeing Akko again was quickly tempered by suspicion when she saw that she was walking with Headmistress Holbrooke, and pushing a trolley bearing an oversized gift box.

"Akko?" she called out as she approached the two.

Akko looked up from her conversation with the headmistress, looking a bit startled when she saw Diana approaching.

"Diana! H-Hi! How're you?" she sounded nervous. Akko only sounded nervous when she was flustered, and while Diana felt some manner of pride regarding their mutual affections, her mere appearance usually wasn't enough to do so. Which just left...

"I'm well. I've been looking for you regarding this evening," she said, eyes falling to the oversized gift being pushed along, "Is this for your 'Christmas surprise'?"

"You know about that?!" Akko squawked in distress; definitely up to something.

"I just saw Lotte and Sucy carrying supplies somewhere..."

"And they told you?!"

"Only that you were plotting some kind of surprise."

"Oh. Uh... well, right! Yes, a surprise. Top secret, can't say any more, gotta go!" Akko quickly scooted her trolley around Diana, rushing along down the hall with a quick, "See you later!" Somehow she doubted Diana would approve of her little plan for Chariot.

Diana watched her rush away, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her attention was drawn back around by a soft chuckle, reminding her that Akko hadn't been the only one she'd seen entering the school.

"Oh, Headmistress, my apologies."

"Think nothing of it Miss Cavendish; if I might ask though, what were these evening plans you were hoping to discuss with Miss Kagari?"

Diana felt a blush creeping up to her neck at the question, quickly lifting a hand to brush a lock of hair behind one ear; trying poorly to hide the colouring of her cheeks, "Nothing much, I just... I was just going to ask her if she'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

Holbrooke gave another soft chuckle, smiling warmly up at Diana, "Well, I'm sure you'll catch up with her sooner or later; maybe she even has a surprise in store for you too."

Diana watched the small, older woman wander off, thinking over what she'd said. Her earlier suspicions urged her to focus on the "too" of the elder's words. Instead though, her currently flustered state focused on "a surprise in store for you."

* * *

 

"Akko! Where are we going?!" Chariot cried as she was dragged far too quickly through the thoroughly decorated hallways of Luna Nova.

"You'll see! Trust me!" Akko tried to reassure her teacher, stumbling along as she pulled her by the arm.

Chariot helplessly followed Akko out the rear cafeteria doors, over the bridge, over to the sports field, and through the trees to the Jennifer Memorial Gardens. Once inside the arboretum, Akko finally let go of her arm, letting her teacher pause to catch her breath. Looking up, she saw a curious sight; a large, gift box sitting near the base of Jennifer's tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Akko cheered, gesturing to excitedly to the huge box.

Chariot smiled wryly, walking up to the gift, "Thank you Akko, but was all this really necessary?"

"Yes! Trust me!" Akko insisted, stepping out of the way, "Just open it!"

Sighing softly, Chariot reached out to tug one of the ribbons arranged into a bow on the top of the box, loosening it. Once she'd pulled the bow undone, she staggered back as the top exploded off, the rest of the package falling away as colourful smoke burst out, obscuring her vision. Chariot covered her mouth, coughing into her arm as she waved her other hand to try and clear the smoke. Blinking away the tears it had induced in her eyes, her eyes widened as her blurred vision cleared; new tears pricking at the corners of her eyes at what she saw.

As the smoke cleared, in place of the box was now a table-for-two bearing all the trappings of a lovely candle-lit dinner. More importantly though, sitting in one of the two chairs that had appeared, was a lilac-haired woman, dressed in a holiday-themed poncho, coughing into her hand as she too waved away the smoke she'd appeared in.

"Croix...?" Chariot's hushed voice drew her attention.

"H-Hey Chariot, umm... Merry Christmas?" she offered, smiling meekly.

"Wait... Croix?! How are- you can't- why are you here?!" Chariot's surprise quickly turned to panic.

"Huh? Oh, well... Christmas surprise?"

"You're supposed to be in prison! How did you-!" she turned to Akko frantically, "Akko please tell me you didn't break Croix out of prison?!"

"Oh, well, I was _gonna_..."

"Akko!"

"But then she suggested this 'temporary licence' thingy, so I talked to the warden lady with Headmistress Holbrooke, and she let us take Croix for Christmas!"

"And then you put me in a box for the last four hours..." Croix muttered from the table.

Chariot looked back to her, frantic worry evaporating, "So... it's okay for her to be here?"

"Yup!" Akko cheered, pumping her arm in the air, "Merry Christmas Chariot!"

Tears began building in the corners of Chariot's eyes again as she smiled warmly at the girl, "Akko, I... thank- wait, four hours?"

Akko flinched, suddenly looking rather guilty, "Well, I didn't want to worry anyone having her just wandering around... and like, you _needed_ a gift to open! And I'lljustletyoutwohavesomealonetimenowbye!"

Both women turned towards the entrance as Akko bolted right out the doors, leaving a cloud of kicked up dirt in her wake.

"...four hours?" Chariot repeated, turning back to Croix.

"I'd complain, but... hey, get out of jail for a day, so why bother?" Croix replied, groaning as she rubbed at her neck.

"And all this?" she gestured to the dinner table Croix was seated at.

"I guess they thought they'd gift us a dinner date too?" she replied with a shrug.

"And... that?"

"'That'?"

Croix blinked, looking down as she noted Chariot making a circular gesture at her. Frowning, she picked up the fabric of her poncho, lifting it to get a better look; plain brown had been replaced with a gaudy assortment of Christmas-themed illustrations, including Santas, snowmen, reindeer, snowflakes and more.

"That little brat..."

Chariot held a hand to her mouth, giggling as she sat down, "I think it looks good on you."

Croix sighed, managing a wry smile as she let the fabric fall back against her chest, looking across the table.

"...it's nice to see you."

Chariot blinked, blushing shyly, looking away for a moment, "...we saw each other just a couple days ago."

"You're right, but..." Croix reached across the table, managing to take Chariot's hand, "it's still nice to see you."

Looking up, Chariot smiled back at her brightly, lacing her fingers with hers, "It is."

"Merry Christmas, Chariot."

"Merry Christmas, Croix."

Just outside, Akko moved away from the entry way she'd been spying from, giving the two the privacy she'd promised. Mission successful! She'd gotten Chariot the best Christmas gift she could ask for, and nothing had gone wrong! This Christmas was gonna be great all around, she was sure of it!


	2. Forget Me Not

This Christmas was ruined, she was sure of it. Akko slumped on her bed, groaning into the pillow she held over her face. Where had she gone wrong? Everything had been going so well; she'd gotten Croix out of prison (legally!), made a nice dinner for her and Chariot to share, cheered her teacher up, it all went off without a hitch! So why?

"Akko? Are you-" Lotte was cut off by a short fit of coughs, groaning as she rubbed at her worsening throat before continuing worriedly, "are you okay?"

"Diana's mad at me," Akko answered, pulling the pillow away from her face.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Akko shouted, tossing her pillow up, letting it hit the bottom of Lotte's bunk and drop down beside her while she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Maybe she didn't like her gift?" Sucy suggested from her desk where she was continuing to work on the same project she'd been focusing on all day.

"Nah, that's not it," Akko stated certainly.

"Why?" Lotte asked again.

"'Cause I didn't ge-" Akko stopped short, Lotte staring down at her, Sucy turning to watch her too as she clammed up. Suddenly, she sprang right up out of bed, "I FORGOT TO GET HER A GIFT!" she shouted even as she slammed her head into the top bunk.

"Akko..." Lotte sighed.

"Figures," Sucy snickered.

"Argh, how could I forget?!" Akko fretted, rubbing her sore head as she got up from her bed, starting to pace in the middle of the room, "I've gotta do something to her, some kinda Christmas surpri-" she paused again, realization again striking her, "A~h~! What if she thought Croix was something for her?!" she cried in distress, "Now I _need_ to do something special!"

Lotte and Sucy watched on as Akko paced back and forth across the floor, frantically talking out ideas for what to do for Diana for Christmas. After a few moments, she planted herself abruptly, pointing at Lotte dramatically.

"Lotte, do you think you could do a spirit song for me?!"

Akko frowned, sighing weakly as she rubbed at her throat, "I'd like to Akko, but I don't really think I'm feeling up to-"

"She will."

Lotte looked over at Sucy, eyes widened in surprise behind her glasses as her more reserved roommate answered for her.

"Great! Meet me at the front foyer in like, two hours? I gotta go get ready!" And with that, she was out the door.

Lotte stared at the door as it shut behind Akko for a moment, before looking back to Sucy, who had resumed her work. Frowning in annoyance, she climbed down from her bed with a groan, stalking over to stand over the other girl remaining in the room.

"Sucy, why did you-" her admonishment was cut short, her voice growing raspier with each word before breaking out into another coughing fit. When it subsided, before she could continue, she saw that Sucy was holding out a vial containing a faintly glowing purple fluid.

"Drink this."

Lotte eyed the vial suspiciously, tentatively reaching out to take it, "You want me to drink this?" Taking it from her, she held it up in front of her eyes warily.

"Trust me."

Lowering the vial, Sucy looked down into Sucy's single uncovered eye. While she had good reason to be wary of her odd creations, it was always Akko who suffered for them; Sucy had never tested anything ruinous on her. Letting out a sigh, she held the glass to her lips, tipping it back to swallow down the contents. Tasted like sour grapes, wonderful.

"Bleh... Sucy, what is this?"

Instead of answering, Sucy asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like I could use a glass of wa-" Lotte paused, handing Sucy back her vial, while her other hand rubbed at her throat, "I feel... fine?" The burning in her throat was gone. She didn't feel like coughing anymore either.

"Good, everything came out perfectly then," Sucy said, a faint smile gracing her pale features.

"Sucy, what was that?"

"A cold remedy I figured out a while ago. I thought you could use a dose with how you'd been getting worse all day."

Lotte thought about what Sucy had been doing all day long. How dedicated she'd seemed to her experimentation; realizing now she'd been brewing this cure for her ailment the entire time. How she'd gotten to work almost immediately after she had first started complaining of the slightest tickle in her throat. An instant later, she'd thrown her arms around Sucy's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you!"

Sucy blinked, pale grey cheeks flushing a sickly pink as she reached a hand up to pat Lotte's back, "Merry Christmas, Lotte. I know that, dumb Akko plot or no, you were hoping to sing some."

Smiling brightly, Lotte pulled back from the embrace, before leaning in to gently peck Sucy's lips, "Thank you, Sucy."

Sucy's blush darkened as she averted her gaze with her usual begrudging manner, muttering, "You taste like bad grapes..." quietly.

Lotte couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

 

Diana sighed as she wandered the thoroughly decked halls of Luna Nova, frowning and continuing on her way when she glimpsed a couple sharing a kiss under a sprig of mistletoe hung above an archway. In hindsight, she'd reacted... poorly, when she'd come across Akko a short while ago -now without the large gift she'd been hauling earlier- and found her rather dismissive about her attempts to probe into a potential "surprise." Really, it wasn't surprising that Akko might've gotten... distracted, with whatever she'd gotten into while out with the Headmistress. While it hurt a little, she felt it her own fault for building something up in her mind. Now if only she could find her to apologize...

Right on cue, as she'd been rather good about this Christmas, Akko came barreling around the corner, charging down the hallway before skidding to a halt in front of Diana.

"There you are!"

"Akko, I was looking for you. I wanted to apolo-" before she could, Akko had grabbed her wrist, causing her to gasp as she dragged her back the way she'd come, "Akko! Wha-where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see!"

The halls passed in a blur of red and green decorations as she was led down to the school's entry foyer, and out into the front courtyard.

"Akko it's freezing out! Couldn't you have let me grab my co-"

Pausing as she heard something, Diana glanced to her side, finding Lotte sitting on the front steps, leaning back against a pillar, singing softly. The gentle melody of her spirit call filled the air, urging a myriad of spirits to dance festively along to the music. Looking around, her eyes followed a trail of dancing sprites, eyes widening as they settled upon the centerpiece of the performance.

Standing in the middle of the snow-covered courtyard as an ice sculpture in the shape of a heart. The outline of the shape was thick and solid; branches of icicles giving the entire thing a more natural look, while the inside was thin, clear and clean like glass, beautifully reflecting the light of the spirits that danced all around it.

Slowly, her gaze fell slightly, coming to rest on a bashful looking girl, cheeks flushed as she looked away, one hand rubbing the back of her head. Diana had no doubt that her own were similarly warmly coloured.

"So... I'm really sorry, cause I sorta... totally forgot to get you a gift," she admitted, clasping her hands together above her head as she bowed forward, "I'm really sorry!"

Diana stared at Akko for a moment, dumbstruck. She looked up at the heart, lit up by the spirit's festive dance, "...so what do you call this then?"

"Eheh, best effort to throw something nice together?" she answered, looking up at her, "I'm sorry, especially if you were expecting something be-"

"It's beautiful," Diana cut her off, stepping closer, reaching out to take her hands in her own as Akko stood up straight.

"Really?! I totally just threw it together in a rush, but... I wanted try and do _something_!"

"You did a wonderful job, Akko. I love it," Diana told her, smiling warmly as she leaned in to peck her lips.

Akko giggled happily into the kiss, squeezing Diana's hands in her own. Her body gave an involuntary shudder when a cool wind blew past them as they parted.

"So... what'd you get me?!" she asked a bit eagerly, bouncing on her heels.

Diana chuckled softly, humming as she looked up at the heart Akko had made for her, "Hmm, was I expected to get a gift for you? I fear I may have forgotten..."

"Dia~na~!" Akko whined, pouting as she shifted her arms to wrap her in a tight, clingy hug.

"I'll be sure to give it to you later," Diana assured her, leaning in to press a kiss to her nose.

Grinning happily, Akko peeked over Diana's shoulder, spotting Sucy coming outside, settling down on the steps next to Lotte. She mouthed a thank you to both of them, Sucy ignoring her to shift closer to Lotte's side, while Lotte waved back to her as she continued her song. Turning around, she hugged herself to Diana's side, watching the spirits dance about the icy heart with her.

"Heh."

Diana's brow quirked, an arm around Akko as she cozied up against her, "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, just..." she let out another little snicker, "An icy heart? I didn't think of it while it was making it, but it really fits you!"

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mo~n! You were real cold when we first met!" Akko laughed warmly, "But I melted you~"

"You really must not want that Christmas gift."

"Dia~na~!" Akko whined, yet she was still smiling, seeing the faint grin on Diana's lips, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Akko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, kinda short compared to the first chapter. Sorry about that. But hopefully people still like the dose of Sulotte and Diakko!  
> Once more, Merry Christmas all!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first half, primarily focused on Charoix; gonna post the second half which'll focus more on Diakko and Sulotte tomorrow! Merry Christmas!


End file.
